


The Gifts You Gave (The Times I Saw Your Face)

by TheBlackWook



Series: Each In Your Seasons [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bryan Adams, F/M, Falling In Love, Hostage Situations, Inspector Champmathieu, Inspector Javert - Freeform, Lawyer!Valjean, Loss of Virginity, Madonna - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Paris in 1987, Sergeant!Javert, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem was… Paul Javert was in love. Desperately and helplessly in love. And as much as he was scared and wanted to slap himself for it, he couldn't do anything against it, he couldn’t fight it. | Or all the times Javert saw Fantine and what ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !!!! Fourth Les Mis fic already wow ! This time for a Javert and Fantine one ! I had this idea after writing "Of Crumbs And Revelation" so this is a prequel of sort to this story. You don't have to read the mentioned fic to read this one, but if you do, I'll be glad :D ! Anyway, the fic was supposed to be a one-shot but I really got inspired and couldn't wait to post it for you to read for I'm having the time of my life writing this, this is so much fun ! So this is the first part, and part two should be up soon ! Also, don't worry, I'm not forgetting "Salade De Fruits". I really want to finish this one fic before, and since uni started again I prefer to focus on just one fic at a time. Anyway, I really really really hope you will enjoy this, this is by far the fic I had the most fun with and it means a lot to me, so if you enjoy it, I'll be in heaven !! Anyway, enough rambling now ^^ ! Have a good reading :D ! Rated M for part 2.

Paul Javert was a policeman, a sergeant. He was dully respected and admired for his admirable work, never afraid of what horrors the world could bring in the line of his work, determined to see justice done, though he was the youngest at the police station. For the outside world, he was the just, strict and unreachable Sergeant Javert. But the doing of one small woman changed his own world completely.

 

The first time he sees her, she's harassed and attacked by some man who thinks he's important because he's newly rich. Her appearance is poor, yet she bears in her features some treasure, some great beauty that erases all that life has been able to throw at her. He rescues her, in his line of work of course, sending the man to the police station, escorted by a constable. As for the woman, he helps her up on her feet, leading her to the station. The winter is cold and she coughs a lot, badly, while she clutches his arm like he's a life anchor, and bruises, where the man was able to hit, appears. He dared look at her for the briefest time, seeing her eyes. And for the first time in his life, Paul Javert felt pity, empathy, and instead of turning right for the station, he turned left for the hospital. He was relieved the hospital wasn't far from where they were, for he would have taken his motorbike instead, or called for someone. When they reached the emergency wing, he waited with her. When he was given a paper to fill in with the patient's information, it was when he learned her name. Fantine. Even the word sounded like a mystery, a fairytale of some sort, a sweetness he had never experienced before. And that's all he would be given for the moment has she's taken by a doctor to be examined. He's not allowed to go further for he's no family. And even if he feels stupid and angry about it, he can't help feeling a little pinch to his heart. 

 

The next time he sees her, she's on a hospital bed, recovering from a sickness the doctors had found. Hopefully it is well treated nowadays and she would be healed soon. However, she's still pale and fragile. He asked the doctors about her family but learned she had none. She was suffering alone in this cruel world. He doesn't know why, as Javert is surrounded by unknown feelings, but he makes a promise to come visit her as often as he can. She's smiling when he then goes to her chamber, smiling at him and thanking him for what he has done, for saving her life. She takes his hand in hers and he doesn't move in the slightest, doesn't pull away, feeling warmth in him he had never felt before. She seems so young and yet had experienced far more worse than people her age usually experience. On this matter, he finds they have a thing in common. He, like her, had no one now, no remaining family. He never knew his father, for he was condemned to prison for life before he was born. As for his mother, she gave him birth while being in prison and died not long after from a serious infection. He was then brought to an orphanage, where he grew up for most of his childhood before being taken in by several foster families. However, he never made a bond with those people and quickly lived on his own when he was of age. He began to work at an early age, to pay his studies and his rent. When he finally entered the police force, after graduating with all the honors from police academy, he finally felt he was in his element. He had known from a very young age that he wanted to be a policeman, to see justice done and help bringing peace, be useful to his country for he had no one in his life to be useful for. But now, as he was trying to make conversation with Fantine, he realized things might change in the future. They were both young too, though he was the oldest. She couldn't be more than twenty when he was twenty-six. Every time he went to see her, he would bring something, whether it would be a rose, or some fruits, or something else. He would hate himself afterwards, seeing how weak he was becoming for an unknown woman, but all in all, he knew, deep down, even if he would not admit it, that it was worth it. 

 

The next time he sees her, she’s coming out of the hospital and things don’t really go as planned. He was supposed to help her, foolish as he was to have accepted such request. He had had a bad day at work, two monstrous murders and a fight with an idiot little robber, and Fantine was being so frustrating with her ever so kind words, her smile radiating from her face and he is so confused and upset about what he feels for her that Javert snapped at her at some point. He can’t even remember for what but the look she gives him is enough to make him regret instantly what he did but it’s already too late for they’re both stubborn and she’s gone alone to go back where she lives while he stays still, petrified, not moving in the slightest. When he regained control over his body, he’s angry. Who is she to act this stubborn while he was being kind to her, when he wasn’t forced to be so ? He was a fool to have accepted in the first place, it was a weakness that needed to be erased for he couldn’t afford having one. Afterwards, when he tells everything, because _“hell, women, seriously !”_ , to his annoying best friend Jean Valjean, he’s first answered with a good hearted laugh before being scolded at for acting like a miserable jerk. Of course Javert snaps back. But Jean knows him, he doesn’t let go for the policeman needs to shout and argue with someone to finally see things differently sometimes, and after a heated argument Javert finally understands. At least that he was wrong for snapping at Fantine. As for the other things, he’ll try to figure things later. And maybe on his own, because the laughs and the pure delight on his friend’s face are enough to annoy him and make him offended. 

But of course that’s not his luck. When he sees Fantine again, she’s a waitress at a lovely little restaurant : it was Jean who learned about her new situation, how, Javert was unable to tell, but after pushing his apologies to later, he’s finally dragged by Jean to the restaurant where she works. His best friend pushes him to her, desperate to see him _“act like a fucking man”_ in his own words. She has her back to him so he clears his throat awkwardly to make her know of his presence. When she turns and sees him, he can’t tell if she’s surprised or still upset. But he doesn’t let her speak or act : he quickly gives her the small bouquet of tulips Jean had insisted he bought for her, mumbling a sorry before hurrying outside, his face as red as a tomato, Jean laughing so hard he could die from it. Javert dares look over his shoulders when he’s outside. Through the window, he sees Fantine putting the flower in a little vase, a smile on her face before she waves to him shyly when she spots him. Maybe, just maybe, his heart jumps a beat. But that’s surely just his imagination. 

A week passes, and then another. Javert doesn’t dare coming back to the restaurant though Jean is telling him to do so every day, giving him advice on _“how to act like a gentleman and seduce a good mademoiselle”_. Jean and all his words, those of a lawyer who knows how to use them will be the end of him, he swears. When the policeman still can’t decide if he’ll go back to where she works or not, he receives a note while he’s at the police station. He unfolds the paper and see a tiny and feminine handwriting : there’s an address, a phone number, the words _“maybe we could get lunch together”_ and a _“thank you very much”_ for the tulips he had offered her. He appreciates the fact she left a note instead of going to the station which would have led to embarrassing explanations to his colleagues afterwards (“Javert _doesn’t_ date, you fool”). He’s confused nonetheless, all those weird feelings flooding him again, his cheeks hot and red from blushing without even knowing. He definitely can’t tell Jean, this would only makes him worse and Javert can’t deal with his excited and smiling puppy face right now. After a hard day of work, he comes home and phones her after taking a shower. His heart races, but that’s simply because he had run to turn off the gas, cooking the pastas he’s preparing himself, he tries to convince himself. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he smiles radiantly when she picks up.

 

When he sees her again, she just opened her door for him as he was supposed to pick her up for the lunch they had agreed to share (Javert would _not_ call this a date, thank you very much). When he had seen her neighborhood he had not been pleased at all, because he always had work to do there with thieves and aggressions and all kind of things he was now imagining she was endangered by every day. But her flat ? Well if you could call that a flat. He knew she didn’t have much but he had not expected this. She had only one room that was about as spacious as his living room. Everything was old and the wooden floor creaked every now and then. How could she live like that he wondered. It was not surprising she had caught some nasty sickness now that he knew where she lived. And besides all of that, she looks absolutely stunning. She had put on a dress for the spring weather was good and quite warm today, her hair falling just on her shoulder blades, and just some light make up lightening her figure. Javert forgot how to breathe for a moment ( _“that’s the smell of the building, that’s the smell, that’s the smell”_ he repeats in his head like a mantra) before bowing his head slightly to her and responding to her greetings. He awkwardly asked her to follow him so they could be on their way, scratching his neck and ponytail a bit, before they hurried outside. He was really adamant to leave that place, just as he was adamant to make her leave this place too. That was when he stopped before his motorbike, an old Peugeot 125 he had managed to buy in high school with extra work. He was petrified. He had nothing else than his motorbike and he had not thought that she would be behind him, her hands encircling his waist, _touching_ him, if he was supposed to take the both of them to the restaurant. She looked at him, puzzled. He only coughed awkwardly and gave her his helmet, for he has no second helmet in handy and he mentally slapped himself for it because a man of the law shouldn’t be unprepared for those kinds of things. But well, as long as it was him and that Fantine was respecting the law, and safe, he could do with it. She had a smile and an air he couldn’t quite place and that made him anxious, sweat coming from his palms. He tried is hardest to keep on a good face but as he stuttered to tell her to climb behind him and to hold onto him, she silently giggled, while he desperately wanted to go six feet under. Hell, what was it with her that made him so weak ? This was a bad idea, he thought. He should have never called her. He was angry at himself now and turned on the engines and thought a good drive would calm his nerves as it usually did. But clearly, her hands latching onto his waist, her front completely pressed against his back for there wasn’t that much space to sit calmed him quite peacefully. It unveiled some new feelings too, much more… physical, more beastly, something he had never felt for anyone before if he was honest, but he did not dare to think more about those feelings, for it was really inappropriate of him, Jean had not even really mention it and really, a man like him couldn’t waste time for such trivial matters. They drove, his ponytail flying to the wind, slaloming between the cars. For a man of the law who always took great care to follow orders and law, he drove quite fast, a bad habit he had took when he had chased criminals or when he had to go intervene quickly somewhere. Nonetheless, the thing might be worth it for she tightened her grip on him, pressing even more against him, not helping his new feelings, but totally making him somewhat happy, making him blush slightly (thank god she could not see his face !). They eventually arrived and he parked the motorbike just in front of the restaurant : French cuisine, not that big but with very good food and a pleasing staff. Well, so Jean had said for Javert had never set foot there. She gave him back the helmet and without warning, she touched his hair to arrange it since it had been tousled from the wind of the drive. He shot her a look (no one touched his hair for god’s sake) and she immediately removed her hand, almost afraid. He lowered his gaze, not happy with himself he made her feel that way. He mumbled a sorry and she smiled slightly before jumping on her feet, dragging him inside for she was hungry as hell. Dinner goes surprisingly well and Paul Javert really learns that she’s far from being just a pretty face. She’s curious and knows about a lot of things, even though she did not have the chance to do further studies after high school for she couldn’t afford it. Javert forgets about his inner conflict whether he should pursue his relationship with her or if he should forget her, for she could be a weakness. He forgets about quite everything in fact but her. His methodic mind and skill of observation particularly notice how she likes to flip a strand of hair between her fingers from time to time, how her mouth lifts and lightens all her face when she smiles, how her eyes shine of happiness, clearly enjoying the moment, how she changes her fork and knife of hands depending if she’s putting something in her mouth or if she’s cutting something in her plate. All those little things, his mind remembers them and saves them in his memory. And before he knows it, he already has to take her back. He doesn’t want to. Because he was enjoying his time, relaxing a bit for once, and because she really lives in an unsafe place. He wants to tell her, wants to propose her a solution, a stay somewhere, but he can’t imagine words that don’t sound desperate and silly in his mind. So he just stays silent and gives her the helmet again. Unlike the journey to reach the restaurant, the drive to go back to her flat his slower and she doesn’t seem to mind too much, encircling her arms around his waist tightly to steady her onto the motorbike. But even at a slow pace, they reach her neighborhood far too soon to their taste. Javert makes sure to look around everywhere to see if the place is clear, with no potential bad-intention people waiting for a poor soul to pass by. When everything seems fine, he allows himself to pull back his hand that had taken place on her wrist without him realizing. He follows her inside the building to be sure she makes it safe to her room. When she does, she stops to look at him with shyness, before grinning :

 _“You still have not fully apologized.”_  
_“What the…”_ Javert begins confused before understanding she was talking about the time he snapped at her when she left the hospital. He wants to snap for he has apologized to her, even if it was mumbling, not looking at her properly. But he tries to calm down, not wanting to ruin the entire thing. He’s about to reply when she continues.  
_“Well our lunch was great and I could forgive you for this. But this would be letting you go too easily.”_  
_“What do you want ?”_ He genuinely asks, puzzled by her sudden behavior.  
_“Uhm… Well I’ve think of a few things you could do, but really there is one that seems quite appropriate for the situation.”_  
_“And what would that be ?”_  
_“You could kiss me.”_ She said with confidence.

Needless to say he stayed unmoving, slightly agape about what she’d just said. What on earth was she thinking ? Why would she want to kiss him ? Why would _he_ want to kiss her ? He was really insecure and anxious about it, for he had never kissed anyone, never. His panic seemed to have shown for she added.

 _“Oh, you… Well never mind, that’s alright if you don’t want to. I’ll just…”_  
_“No, it’s not about you. Really.”_ He tries to convince her. _“It’s well. It’s just I’ve… I have not…”_  
_“What ? You mean you never… ?”_ She says as realization struck her.  
_“Uh, well. Er… Yes.”_ He finally says, lowering his gaze, ashamed for the first time in his life about this fact. 

He had always been proud of never falling in the trap of women and all those things that were parts of those kinds of relationships, and yet with Fantine, he felt ashamed and insecure of it. There was a silence between the two of them before she slowly pulls up his face so she can see his eyes looking at her, terrified and surprised at her touch. Softly she caresses his cheek, taking a step forward to him, so she’s just mere inches to him. Slowly, she rises on her tiptoes and pulls his face down ever so gently to bring her lips to his. It’s a mere brush at first, before putting them firmly onto his. She had kissed men before, and men had kissed her, but never had Fantine kissed this way for anyone. She’s careful not to brusque him, always being gentle. Her hands find their place on his collar while he just doesn’t know what do with them and just let them hanging at his side. The kiss seems to be stopping time, as if this was the only thing that mattered in the universe at this right moment. What seemed forever for both of them had actually been seconds, but they don’t really know how long it had happened for they mostly remembered the taste of each other’s lips on theirs and the feeling that had run through them during it. 

_“Well… Goodbye Sergeant.”_ She quietly says before closing her door, leaving Javert standing there, bewildered and confused. Later, when he comes home, he touches his lips, still feeling that scent of the chocolate she had ate for dessert, still feeling the light weight and pressure of her mouth over his. Jean would be laughing so hard, seeing him as struck as this.

 

The following days, he just really doesn’t know what he feels. As much as want and need to be focused for his work as a policeman, he can’t help thinking constantly about his kiss with Fantine. How sweet the taste had been, how amazing it had felt. He even dreamt of it, reliving it with a an added passion to it. But all in all, Javert didn’t know what to do for he had never felt this… happy in his life. If he was really honest with himself, he was scared. He had always lived by himself, always managed on his own, and now, he found he needed her, her smile, her voice, just even the thought of her, more and more in his life. She was beautiful, witty, and quite funny yet she could be shy at time, almost looking like a little he utterly wanted to protect. But after all the trouble he took to live an ordered life, respecting his own strict code to be an example, he just couldn’t waste all he had built for a woman. The problem was… Paul Javert was in love. Desperately and helplessly in love. And as much as he was scared and wanted to slap himself for it, he couldn't do anything against it, he couldn’t fight it. But how could he live with this ? How could he show her he cared ? Yes they have shared a kiss, but seeing how many women Jean had shared a kiss with, surely just a kiss, made out of pity he was sure, couldn’t mean anything. As much as he was groaning in anticipation and wasn’t fond of the idea, he clearly needed Jean’s advices on courting women. This was going to be painful.

 

And he was right. Jean basically went through different stages of laughs, teasing, laughs again, silly grins before going serious and almost adopting a teacher-like attitude to give him advices. Apparently, he had to talk and tell her many kind things to please her and show her he cared about her. He also had to buy her things like flowers or other presents. And he also had to look nice, pay attention to himself when he was seeing her. Well, Javert was divided between confusion on how he would achieve any of this and annoyances finding Jean’s advices were all nonsense since they still hadn’t work for him since women left him eventually and he never really had any serious relationships anyway. But still, he could maybe use a bit of those, arranging them to his taste of course. 

 

So the next time he sees her, on their day off, he had made sure to look fine, to smell good, and he had spent more minutes ordering his hair in his usual ponytail. When he comes to pick her up she’s surprised to see him in relaxing clothes, beige linen trousers with a navy blue t-shirt and a biker jacket, for he had nearly always wore his police attires every time they saw each other. He hands her his helmet, just like the last time, but this time he had thought about buying a second one for him. He’s more accustomed to her touch when she holds onto him on his motorbike though it still wakes the beastly feeling of lust he has for her. He has no present, nor flowers and has not said real nice words for the moment. But he has planned something dear to his heart and from what he had learned of her, she would like it. Well, he hoped at least. He’s a bit nervous about it, especially since it’s surprise but he tries to stay calm to avoid ruining everything. Jean had said he had to be confident, not too much, but confident. And that was maybe the only good advice he had gave him. After quite a fast drive, he pulls up his Peugeot 125 just before the museum. He knows it’s not a common place for a… Well for a meeting with a woman (he still doesn’t want to use the word date), but there is an astronomy exposition during this month and that’s something he wants to show her for he always finds peace when gazing at the stars. Fantine raised an eyebrow, clearly puzzled and surprised by the choice of place. He gulped, even more nervous, before extending his hand to her to pull her on her feet. He doesn’t know whether to keep her hands in his since he had seen couple doing it, but he doesn’t feel comfortable enough to do that, so he just drops it and they both walk silently towards the imposing building of fine architecture. Halfway through their walk, he blurts that she looks beautiful. Jean had said to say nice things, right ? And it was genuine with Javert for he was a very forward and honest person. Maybe he had to work on the timing instead of blurting the words out of nowhere but the attention was there. And she giggled but blushed as well, encircling her arm around his without realizing. He didn’t mind. His hands were stuffed in his jacket’s pockets, a posture she had adopted herself too. It was strange how, slowly, he allowed her to take more place. If she had put her arm around his before he surely would have snapped or glared. But today was another story and the prospect of seeing the stars at the museum also helped him being more relax. They entered, and he finally told her why he had brought her here. She seemed really interested and curious for she like the stars but didn’t know anything about them which made Javert sigh in relief : at least she wasn’t hating the idea from the beginning. They spend the entire afternoon admiring the whole expositions, Paul explaining to Fantine things she didn’t know and that weren’t explained in the tour. She was amazed to discover this side of him for she had never expected it from him, but that was a pleasant surprise to say the least. When they’re done, the sun has already begun his descent and the light isn’t as present as when they arrived. He looks at his old pocket watch, the only thing he has from his mother, a fine and delicate object for an abrupt man like Javert. He’s unsure of what to do. He could invite her to dinner. But would it be too much ? Would he seem like a stupid love-struck ? God, why women had to be so difficult to read ? Once again, she’s saving the day when she proposes they take something to eat and maybe watch the stars coming out from somewhere. He likes the idea. Well, he even loves it. He wanted to ask her something like this, hopefully she was more confident than him on this matter. So they go to a bakery that’s still open and buy sandwiches and an apricot tart to share. They drive to the Buttes Chaumont and settle on one of the hill of the park. By the time they arrive, night will fall shortly and they begin to eat in silence, the sound of their teeth masticating being the only sound around them. Javert had not been very talkative. Granted, he wasn’t a talker but he had not said much today, except in the museum. He was a bit scared to talk but he found that they did not need many words in fact. Together, in silence, they were quite comfortable, relaxing and just being with the other. When they finish eating the tart, Javert wipes a crumb of Fantine’s upper lip with his thumb. He blushes when he realizes what he’s doing and lowers his gaze. He was really beginning to let his guard down with her, doing things absent-mindedly he would have never done before. He coughs awkwardly before laying on the cool grass to have his eyes solely on the sky. She imitates him after some time, her heart still racing after his sudden touch on her lips. They’re watching and when the stars come out, they begin to chat about them, Javert trying to make her remember what he told her earlier at the museum. When she can’t recall, he comes closer to her and takes her hand to guide it for her to see what he’s talking about. Their constant talk about the stars makes them forget they’re touching, again and more. After showing her a constellation, their eyes meet and they realize how close they are, their noses mere inches from each other. They could kiss, right now, right here, passing to a new level in their relationship. They could even kiss more, make out if they feel like it. But they don’t say anything and gulp, before Javert is the first to turn around, quite panicked, feigning to grab the papers in which their food was packed. He had desperately wanted to kiss her for he had wanted to taste more of this thing that was still unknown to him three weeks ago. The moment was perfect, the park, the night, the stars, her beautiful face staring into his less attractive face. Maybe he’s scared of what that kiss would have meant. Would have that made her his… girlfriend ? Partner ? Lover ? He wasn’t prepared for any of this, no one had told him this would happen some day and this was frightening him, to see he could have no control over that thing. When he comes back from throwing the papers in the bin, he can’t look right at her and stuff his hands in his pockets, before saying they should go. The look he catches on her face is enough to make his stomach knot. Well done, Javert you’ve ruined everything, he ironically congratulates himself. The rest of the way to her neighborhood is made in silent, and they just say their goodbyes with regret in both their eyes. He had really fucked up, and he was sure she didn’t want to see him ever again.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Javert fucked up on the second date and is left desperate, his thoughts always turned to Fantine, danger will finally put them on the same path again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ! Wow this is Part 2 and I can't believe I did it ! I was really inspired and wrote as much I as can, re-writing things and editing here and there. I really was engulfed in the story that I felt as a witness, as a friend who would write this down for them or something, more than a student imagining stories in her head to be honest. I got really attached to those characters and this story, the settings too. Each In Your Seasons is a series that has become very dear to me and I might add things to it from time to time because I feel like there's things to explore. Anyway, I had not planned it but Part 2 is longer, way longer than Part 1 so sorry if you don't like huge chapters, but really I firstly imagined it as a oneshot and cut where I thought it was the "middle" of the story, where it seemed fitting to cut. Well enough rambling here, I hope you'll like the story, I had so much fun writing it I hope you'll have as much while reading this. Enjoy :) !

Days and weeks passes and he doesn’t call, nor does she. If he had been reclusive before he knew her, he had definitely locked himself in a virtual tower of solitude now. For the first time in his life, Javert was sad, really sad. Even Jean didn’t know what to say to him when he managed to see his tall friend. All of Javert could think of was Fantine and the look she had given him when they had said their goodbyes. He was ashamed, really, and couldn’t bear to imagine what she was thinking of him. A coward, a fool, maybe even worse. He’s even harsher with criminals and a living hell with his colleagues. A month has passed and he’s on patrol with a constable until they heard the 10-31 and 10-34 code on the radio. And the rest of the information just makes his heart leap out of his chest. It’s her neighborhood and the victim is said to be a blonde woman in her early twenties living in her very street, her very building. He’s not driving though, it was the constable’s turn, and Javert is like a lion in a cage. He’s angry and desperate, panicked and inhabited by a fury he had never felt in his entire life. He insults the constable, urging him to go as fast as the car can go, putting the sirens on to force a way through the traffic. Surely, if someone had been asked to describe the sergeant on that very moment they would say they did not know him for he had never acted like this before, always keeping his emotions inside, just urging the men with him to intervene strictly but nothing as violent as the tone he was using now. After a drive that seemed to take forever in Javert’s point of view, he jumps out of the car before the constable can even stop the car. Being the rightful policeman he usually was he should have waited for reinforcement to arrive, but he couldn’t. He knew it was her, he just knew it, in his heart of heart, and he had to act now, he couldn’t wait any longer if she was in danger. From what he had learned of the message on the radio, she had been walking home when a man, who was trying to escape Paul’s colleagues after a bank robbery, took her hostage in an abandoned apartment of her building. It was an old woman living in the building next to hers that had called the police. As Javert approached the area of where the robber could be hiding, he slowed his pace, gun in hands pointing at the floor for the moment. He had to be careful now, he couldn’t just run in and risk her life : the man was surely armed and unpredictable. Javert tried to walk as silently as he could, but the creaking floor didn’t make it easy. He cursed the floor numerous times in his head, thus helping him to make his heart rate calm down a bit for it was racing. Drops of sweat were forming on his forehead, the tension high in the air. He tried to prick up his ears and caught a glimpse of a faint cry. She sounded terrified, he could tell, and she was surely crying. Oh god, why her ? Why did it have to be her ? She was only twenty and had seen far much worse than anybody else of her age, why couldn’t she be left in peace ? Let her be, let her live, he pleaded in his head. Silently he approached the door from where he had heard her. The door was not closed and Javert could get a glimpse of the inside. Javert saw red. The man was Thenardier, a criminal they had tried to catch since a long time but that used his henchmen to go to prison in his place. Javert had tried to catch him but never had proofs to incriminate him directly. He knew his reputation and how he never hesitated to take advantage of a situation. What sort of things had he done to Fantine he wondered. Thenardier had his back to Paul, laughing with a raspy and creepy voice. The only good thing was that the fat man was so focused on eyeing Fantine up and down that he had not heard Javert. 

_“Well, while we’re waiting for the police to come and negotiate with me, you might as well be useful you little slut. I’m sure you’ll like it my way.”_ He said with an evil smile on his face, putting his hands on her thighs and beginning to make his way up of them.  
 _“Don’t touch me you bastard. I’ll kill you, try any of that !”_ she tried to defend herself and manage to scratch his cheeks with her cutting nails. Thenardier roared in pain and anger before he clasped his hands on both her arms, pushing her against the wall violently.  
 _“Trying to be heroic my dear, are we ? Now, listen to me ! I’ll have you no matter what it takes and if you keep on screaming and trying to harm me, I guarantee I’ll make you suffer.”_

Javert couldn’t bear any more of this. He pushed the door open with a kick of his foot before racing toward Thenardier to knock him down with the back of his gun. Thenardier had managed to defend himself though and the two men engaged in a fight, trying to free their hands and use their guns. Fantine was screaming all the way through, in shock. Kicks and fists were thrown between the two men, before Javert managed to kick Thenardier in the groin with his knee and just as he was to knock him down, Thenardier fell at his feet, Fantine just behind him with an old plank of wood that had been on the floor earlier, in her hands. He immediately handcuffed him afterwards and got up to find himself before Fantine, both restless and panting. His ponytail was nearly undone, strands of hair going in every way, and his shirt was torn at certain place. They stayed in silence, watching each other before he took her in his arms, his eyes glistening, while she cried, the tension releasing itself from her small frame, clutching onto him like an anchor. He stroked her hair, repeating _“forgive me”_ over and over again, before pushing her head slightly away of his chest so he could wipe away her tears and finally kiss her fiercely not wanting to depart from her in any way. He had waited so long to do that and the feeling of her lips pressed against his made him wondered why he had not done this before, feeling stupid of his fears now that he felt her hips with the touch of his hands there, now that he wanted to show her how much he cared, how much he loved her. He didn’t want to be departed from her ever again. Of course he pulled back because his colleagues were coming, and also because Fantine was flustered and still in shock, but whether from her experience with Thenardier or the sudden kiss, he could not tell. He managed to kiss her again, a softer kiss than the previous one, making her smile slightly, before the other policemen reached the good floor. After all this month, away from each other, they knew now they couldn’t stay apart. They needed each other and this kiss, Javert finally overcoming his fear of a relationship when he had feared to lose her, was the new start they needed.

 

Thenardier is finally arrested for good and Fantine is released after she’s done her statement. A nurse took care of her few cuts and made sure she had nothing broken, through Fantine’s protest saying she was fine. She waits for him, just as he had asked her to do, for he had proposed her to stay the night in his flat, _“just one night at least, your building is still going through investigations. And that would make me relieved. Please.”_ he had said, a pleading look on his face. She didn’t have much say in it anyway, but she didn’t mind. After all that happened, she doesn’t want to spend the night in her small and unhealthy flat. He’s finished with his day not long after and they both leave the police station, Javert’s arm protectively wrapped around Fantine’s lower back, and he doesn’t even notice the confused and amused looks on his colleagues’ face.   
Once they arrive, after another fast drive during which the small blonde had never been closer to Javert than before, he shows her his place around, before telling her she can take a shower while he cooks something for them both. She gladly accepts and retreats to the small room. Once he hears the water running, Javert frantically opens his fridge and his cupboards trying to find something suitable for her, he can’t make his usual pastas. He settles on some fish he had the mind to buy the last time he had made groceries shopping and some zucchinis. Preparing the meal helps him forget that the very woman he loves is just right there, taking a shower, totally nak… No ! He had to stop having those manly needs he finds himself having more and more when thinking about her. When he puts everything in the oven, he quickly grabs his phone and composes Jean’s number. He’ll surely regret it, but that’s the only thing he can think of, the only person that can help him.

_“Allo ?”_ Says Javert’s best friend  
 _“Jean, it’s me. How do I make love to a woman ?”  
“What the… What are you talking about ? What happened ? Are you talking about Fantine ? Oh I’m sure it’s her, oh yes you’re so cute together. So you’re back together ? You made your move, eh ? Oh I’m so pro…”  
“Whatever, just help me, right ? I mean I keep having those… feelings. Erhm, inappropriate feelings you see and I just don’t know a single thing about it, how I deal with it.”_ He says in rushed whispers, checking every minute if the bathroom’s door doesn’t open  
 _“What’s even this question. Surely you’ve seen that stuff in biology class, haven’t you ?”  
“Do you think I have time to remember, it was like ten years ago.”  
“And why are you even whispering ? Oh don’t… She’s here right ? She’s at your place, uh ? Don’t you think it’s a bit rushed ?”  
“I don’t care, I’m just asking in case. So will you please tell me how ?”_ It takes everything in him not to swear.  
 _“Well, how to put it simply. Your manhood has to… There’s no way it can comes out right.”  
“No but I know how it works. I… I asked how to make love, not to have sex. I want it to be… be… pleasurable for her, you see. Something that has meaning.”  
“Oh man you’re so in love.”_ Jean says before he tries to help the policeman as best as he can, though the task is clearly unusual to say the least.

Paul is urging Jean to make it quick and he manages to hang up before Fantine is even finished. He just looks at the meal in the oven and it looks good, just a few more minutes and it would be cooked. He takes advantage of the time he has to change, his shower already taken in the locker rooms of the police station. Just when he’s about to put on a shirt, he hears her calling him. He comes to the door and she explains she has nothing else than her torn and dirty clothes of today. He rushes to his closet and grabs a t-shirt and shorts. He knocks on the door and then turns around, averting his eyes, his arm stretched behind him for her to take the clothes. He feels her fingers brushing against his hand while taking the clothes before she thanks him and closes the door. He stands there for some seconds before he comes back into his living room, the shirt he had intended to put on, discarded on the couch. It reminds him that he was still shirtless and that she had surely seen him thus. He blushes at the thought before putting on the material. That’s when he hears the bathroom’s door opening and she steps out of the room and god she’s glorious. His clothes are too big for her small frame and yet she wears them effortlessly, as if they had been made for her. She’s blushing and walks shyly. Paul can’t take his eyes off of her, and the sight of her in his clothes is again bringing thoughts to him. He shouldn’t but he can’t help it. He comes back to reality when she points an odd smell. From the kitchen. The dinner. He hurries to turn off the oven and put everything out of it, but it’s already burnt. It’s still eatable but a bit burnt on the surface. Always accommodating, she brushes it off with an amused smile and look when he apologies and they both silently eat. Nothing as fancy as he’d imagined but that does the trick and it’s more than enough for the both of them after their hectic day. She helps him washing everything and when they’re done, they go back to the living room, just standing there not knowing what to do. After an awkward silence, she puts on the radio, a thing she usually does with her old station at home, and they listen to some music. _La Isla Bonita_ by Madonna is playing and Fantine can’t help but beginning to dance to the music. She drags him along too, though he tries to protest, claiming he can’t dance and that he doesn’t fancy it. It’s terrible, really but she’s laughing so hard, and his smile is so big that he stops thinking about how ridiculous he must look. Another song comes and she keeps on dancing, while he’s more watching her than dancing along. And then it’s _Les Yeux Revolver_ by Marc Lavoine, a slow song. She looks at him and tentatively takes his hand in hers. He doesn’t pull away and that’s her sign. He puts his other hand on her waist, while hers comes to his shoulder, her head following soon. It’s strange, just to dance in the middle of his living room but that’s what they’re doing right now and nothing else matters. A slow, he can manage. He rests his cheek against her hair, closing his eyes a brief instant, taking in her scent, sweetly being intoxicated. 

_“I was afraid.”_ He whispers when he opens his eyes again.  
 _“Me too.”_ She simply answers, moving closer to him if it’s possible. 

He doesn’t talk easily of what he feels and she senses it, grateful to hear him confess to her.

_“Even before. I never loved anyone before. I was always alone. I was scared because it was unknown to me. This.”_ He explains.

Fantine is overwhelmed. She had learned through their relationship that he was a complicated and complex man, but to hear she is the first woman he is in love with, seeing how much he had done for her though he was scared, she can’t help but squeezing him hard in a hug. He responds to her embrace, his arms circling her so that his hands are on her lower back. They keep on swaying softly, before he lowers himself so that he can kiss her. That’s when he realizes how tall he is compared to her, his back hurting where Thenardier had kicked him during their fight. She looks at him with concerned eyes when she sees him wince, but he brushes it off and puts his lips to hers, sweetly. She puts herself on her tiptoes which help him straightening a bit. What began as slow and sweet kisses soon become quicker and hungrier kisses, the both of them forgetting all that could have stopped them in doing what they were doing at this very moment. His back still hurting a bit, Paul hastily pulls her up in his arms, hers legs wrapping around his waist. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, only relying on his instinct, and it feels good, god it feels good to have her in his arms like this, her body pressed against his, her mouth glued to his, her hands pulling his ponytail loose, revealing his long black brown hair falling on his shoulders. He doesn’t know how he managed it with his eyes half closed, but he lets himself fall on the couch with a loud thud, while she’s now straddling his lap, kissing him. He doesn’t really know where to put his hands, so he lets them roaming around her back and her hips. She pulls back and begins to kiss his cheeks, jawline and neck. It’s the first time he’s kissed and touched there, and he can’t help letting out a slight grunt to the pleasure he already feels. She comes back to his lips, biting his lower one with her teeth, and god he already feels a lot below, he wonders if it’s even normal. He dares to lower his hands to her thighs, caressing them and that’s when she jumped slightly. He stops kissing her pulling his hands away. He remembers that’s where Thenardier had touched her. 

_“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It’s just. He didn’t do anything more after all. But if you had not been there he would have done it.”  
“It’s okay. It’s over now.”_ He says, slightly stroking her hand before adding _“I think you need rest.”_

And true, once she thinks about it, she realizes how much she’s tired. She wants to protest, to kiss him again, to feel him against her body again, but she yawns and that decides him to take her to bed. He walks her to his bedroom and pulls up the blankets over her.

_“Where will you sleep ?”  
“On the couch.”_ He answers matter-of-factly   
_“It’s silly, your back is hurting.”_ She tries to protest.  
 _“Just sleep.”_ He says, before turning off the light and closing the door behind him. 

He grabs an extra blanket in a closet, before pulling off his shirt and pants, and putting on a sweatpants. He crawls onto the couch, exhaustion taking over him too, though he’s sure he won’t get sleep before a while, trying to calm his thoughts that make him feels things below. Eventually, sleep takes over him, nothing but thoughts of Fantine in his head.

 

She’s there not far away from him, all radiant and smiling at him with her blonde hair reflecting the sun. He smiles back and comes to her when he hears a gunshot and what seems like Thenardier’s laugh or something that sounds like it. And she’s now limp in his arms, bleeding out, staining his clothes and hands. He cries and then… **BAM** ! He wakes up, sweaty, his face against the cool floor of his living room. It takes him some time to take in his surroundings and find back a normal heart rate. A nightmare, that was all that it had been, and that had made him fall from the couch. He’s on all four, his hair, stuck against his sweaty forehead, clouding his tired vision. He feels a hand on his bare shoulder, a soft touch. She helps him up and takes his hand to guide him. Was he dreaming again ? He could not tell. He was so tired he wasn’t even sure, if it was real, if he would remember this in the morning. He staggers a bit from his exhaustion before he feels himself being softly pulled on the mattress of his double bed. He’s already half-asleep again, one of the pillows being gently pulled under his head. He feels something before he falls back asleep. The weight of someone against his sides and he sighs peacefully. He was definitely dreaming. 

When he woke up, Paul felt a weight on his chest. Sensing more as he woke up properly, he felt one of his arms holding something, or someone more likely, while the other was hanging in the air, falling from the bed. He slowly opened his eyes, the rays of sunshine coming through the shutters softly lighting the room. The first thing he saw was wild blond hair, unmistakably hers. Half her body was resting on his, one of her legs tangled with his left one. Her head, rising gently with his respiration, was beautiful and peaceful. His arm was on her back, and he softly stroked it, watching her sleep for a while. He brought his hand hanging by the bed to her hair, wanting to see how they felt under his fingers. He hesitated a moment though, not wanting to seem creepy. He eventually decided to touch them, careful not to wake her. The feeling was silky and he loved losing his fingers between strands of her hair. It was strange in a way, for the both of them to be in this position that suggested they had done much more than just kissing, while it wasn’t the case. And yet, he adored the sensation. Was it love, to feel at peace with a woman you utterly adored and admired resting on you, asleep, while you had done nothing carnal ? He would definitely take yes as an answer. After a few more moments of soft caress, he wondered how he had ended on the bed, while he had fallen asleep on the couch. He would have to ask her to find out. She woke up not long after he thought about it, and smiled at him when she saw him. He had stopped stroking her back and hair, he had a reputation to keep, but the twitch of his lips was enough for her to know better. She straightened a bit, taking a more comfortable position, her head still resting on his bare chest. She explained to him he had made a nightmare, that she had heard him mumble things in his sleep before he fell to the floor and that she had led him up to the bed. He wanted to protest and apology for the trouble, but all in all, he didn’t mind in the slightest. He was fully rested, a rare thing for him, and that was mostly thanks to her. They stayed like this before she looked at his chest more closely, roaming a finger on his skin. He had scars, quite a few even. Some tiny ones, some bigger. She examined them all, her soft finger passing over them with extra attention. His breath itched, feeling goosebumps appearing on his skin. She kept this up before she pulled her head to his, kissing him softly. She then began trailing kisses down his neck and then on his chest, on his scars especially. She was a witch and she had bewitched his body and soul, he thought, for this couldn’t feel this good. The soft pressure of her mouth on the signs of the violence he had known and seen, seemed to heal everything, making him forget how or why or when he had received those injuries. She came back up to claim his mouth once again, while settling herself on top of him, his hands setting her legs beside each of his hips, before he put them on hers. It was slow and gentle, but he was no man of patience, and he sped them up, kissing her more passionately, with hunger. She adjusted to their new pace, and soon their breaths were erratic. His hands pulled the shirt he had given her the day before, feeling her smooth skin for the first time with nothing in between. When she pulled it off, and she revealed her breasts, he looked at her wondering if she was an angel. She guided his large and strong hands up to her chest, letting him touch, letting him feel before she kissed him again. Clothes were soon discarded on the floor, protection found in a drawer of the nightstand, courtesy of Jean _“because that could come in handy any time, man and I don’t want you to catch some fucking thing”_ , while their bodies, both fighting for dominance, began their shared symphony, Fantine leading the dance for a good part of it to show him, for he was still a virgin. While he wanted to release all the sexual tension he had kept in him for months, he made sure to recall Jean’s advices and to do it slowly, trying things he had told him about so that Fantine would love it, and see how much she meant to him. Of course, not everything worked for he’s nervous, and impatient, thus leading to awkward moments, but judging by how she clutches to him and how she says his name, he must have made some things good. They both reached their climax, their voices singing in unison, before they collapsed and tried to catch their breath. Paul thinks he has sinned far too many times in the last couple of minutes for it feels too good to be something that is allowed to do. But if hell feels like this, he doesn’t care sinning with her. Later on, when she makes him listen to _Like A Virgin_ by Madonna to laugh at the fact that _“the great and stern sergeant Javert knows how to whine and whimper”_ , with a playful smirk on her face making her look like the devil itself, he doesn’t even try to protest, doesn’t even say a thing about the singer he had always found provocative and unworthy of attention for this reason, for he’s in a too good of a mood to try to argue with her. And when he takes her back to her apartment, he feels like his heart is ripped out of his chest, but of course he shows nothing of it.

 

They begin a relationship of some sort. They can’t see each other as much as they would like though, for criminals seem to have planned to be all excited and pain in the ass at the same time and the police station is a real mess, phones ringing constantly, people running everywhere : Paul doesn’t have time to even sit himself and rest for a couple of minutes. He spends sleepless nights, relying on tons of coffee, writing reports, catching men and women disrespectful of the law to a point that he doesn’t even remember what a good night rest is. His captain urges him to rest, to go back home, that people can replace him while he rests but he doesn’t listen : his duty is to the law and he would never rest until all goes back to a more peaceful state. That’s when Fantine comes into the picture. One evening, she bursts into the station in such a state that Paul’s colleagues hastily direct her to his desk half scared and half amused. When he sees her, he can’t close his mouth and wants to protest (what is she doing here for _god’s sake_ ?), but she never gives him a chance to argue for she arranges his papers and desk, takes his stuff and pulls him by his arm, behind her. She explains she won’t let him come back before he’s fully rested and glares at all his colleagues warning them not to call him before he comes back or else, they would surely face a terrible fate. He’s in a sort of trance, the exhaustion taking the better of him, and he walks as if he had put on the auto-pilot mode, oblivious of the amused looks of his captain and colleagues. She calls a taxi and gives his address, while he collapses on the backseat. He feels like he had just sat when they finally arrive and she takes his key to open the door. She urges him to go to the bathroom, take a shower, while she cooks something. He obeys without question and let the water fall on his skin longer than he usually does. He feels better, more alert, and he finds the table already set with a meal that smells like heaven when he comes out of the bathroom, his hair wet, dressed in an undershirt and his sweatpants. He had not realized how much he was hungry before he hears the wild growls his stomach makes. He eats as much as he can before he can take no more and she puts the dishes in the sink. She then takes him to bed, his eyes already closing before leaving him. She comes back soon enough, dressed in her nightgown she had brought with her and comes to bed with him. She pulls him on his side and put his arm around her waist, her back against his chest. He falls asleep soon after and spends a long, full and dreamless night. The next day, she’s already awake, dressed and preparing breakfast when he comes out of the bedroom, scrubbing his eyes for he’s still tired and the light is too much all at once for them. He feels better though and he wants to go back to work but she immediately gives him a death glare that calms him instantly. Anyway, she has locked the front door and hidden the keys she tells him so he can’t leave before she says so. He lets her finish preparing breakfast, lets her serve him. The taste is wonderful she’s so more talented at cooking than he is. He enjoys this, her presence, her care for him, the rays of sunshine basking the room. It’s something he would like to live every day, just the two of them. After they’re finished with breakfast she washes the dishes and doesn’t let him help her. He’s watching her, his head resting on his hand, an unreadable expression on his face. She looks like one of those angels he had been told about at the orphanage when he was but a kid. She eyes him from time to time, wondering he’s thinking about. She notes that the curves of lips are slightly upwards. It doesn’t show too much, maybe he even thinks she has not noticed, but it’s there. He keeps on watching her though, and she dries her hands before crossing her arms :

_“What ?”_ She asked with a smirk  
 _“Nothing.”_ He answers casually  
 _“Oh sergeant Javert I am shocked. And here I thought you never lied.”_ She feigned being wounded putting her hands over her heart.

He tries his hardest not to grin, and she just looks so desirable when she’s eying him like this, waiting for a proper answer, hands on her hips. 

_“I was watching you. And it reminded me of the stories I was told when I was a child.”  
“What kind of stories ?”_ She grins.  
 _“Do I really have to say it ?”_ He half complains for he feels it would seem cheesy and ridiculous coming out from his mouth.  
 _“You better say it, you idiot.”_ She keeps on grinning, acting confident around him now.

He stands up, without saying anything, and he hugs her from behind, a thing he had wanted to try, and it’s amazing. But he guesses everything with her is. His hands are firmly on her hips before encircling them around her waist. He then pulls his head down to her ear before whispering about the angels. She blushes, feeling goosebumps down her neck too, feeling his breath upon her skin. She feels his head falling on her shoulder, though he tries not to put too much pressure, scared to crash her bones or something. 

_“Thank you.”_ He simply says while tightening his grip around her waist. It was unusual for him, to say thank you because he wasn’t one to talk or say out loud what he was thinking. She knows she has done the right thing by fetching him at the police station, he needed this. Maybe, he even needed more… _relief_. And so she turned and kissed him, leading him slowly to his bedroom where they spent the rest of their morning without him complaining once. 

 

It becomes a habit of theirs. She would come to his apartment or he would fetch her from hers to bring her back with him and spend most of their free time together. Sometimes they would not even talk at all. Though Fantine was a talkative woman, she was surprisingly doing well and staying still and silent at times when they were just together, curled up on his sofa. He would read though he wasn’t very fond of it, or he would just relax, and she would hold him, playing with his long hair that was a source of wonder and creation for her. Of course he complained about it, all the time even (what is she doing to _my_ hair ?), but in the end he wouldn’t be that mad. He had fall into this habit, he accepted his feelings for her, and he felt right for the very first time in his life. He thought before women and love were just a waste of time but now, he couldn’t understand this statement anymore for life with Fantine was something beyond all comprehension, so powerful, making him feel so alive : it was amazing. Even if those moments were already something, Fantine loved when he was tired, because he was more vulnerable, keener on seeking her touch and embrace, keener on showing her his affections more. Even if he was quite exclusive, but whether from shyness, embarrassment or jealousy she could not tell, he slowly began to include her completely in his life, which meant a dinner with Jean. He was surprisingly single at the time and Paul didn’t know if it was a good thing or not. Either he was disgustingly swooning and kissing with his date, either he was all focused and more likely to reveal silly things about the policeman. Yes, definitely Javert regretted his best friend had not a girlfriend for the first time in his life. Because of that reason he stresses. He trusted Jean not to say too much embarrassing things, but you never knew with that man. He’s also nervous because it’s a new step of his relationship with her, Jean being like family for him, and he slowly thinks of different things for the both of them, and he’s still scared, still thinking this is all a dream and that he would soon wake up bitter and more alone than ever. 

Dinner arrived even sooner than he had wished, and here he was trying to button his shirt. His hands were trembling from his nervousness. She saw him from the doorframe, having spent the night here and stayed throughout the day, and stopped to watch him before entering to go help him.

_“Here let me help you.”_ She says and he jumps from her sudden arrival in the room.

Her hands brushed against his before he lets them fall on his sides and she works on buttoning his white shirt. When she nears his heart, she can feel his erratic heartbeat and she smiles fondly to him :

_“Everything will be alright, there is nothing to worry about. He’s the one who pushed you to come apologize if I recall, so I don’t see why he would disagree about us all of a sudden. I know it’s important, but don’t worry.”_ She soothes him. She then put her hands firmly on his shoulders before she jumps to reach his forehead and put a quick kiss there. That’s when he clearly sees her and he has definitely no clue how she does it to be this beautiful, even more than usual. She has put on a blue dress, a small pearl necklace from her mother around her neck. Her blonde hair was falling freely and he put a strand of her hair behind her ear, a gesture to let her know he’s thankful. He puts his jacket on and makes sure she’s occupied with looking into her bag to see if she had everything, to take a square and flat box from one of his drawer. Maybe it’s too soon, he doesn’t know about those kind of things but he has thought about it for a while now and doesn’t want to wait any longer. That’s also why he is nervous, because he’s not sure if she’ll say yes or no, though he’s really hoping to hear the first answer. He puts the box in an inside pocket of his jacket and then goes to the door where she’s waiting for him. She links her arm with his and they go to the car one of Paul’s colleagues had lent him for the night. He opens the door for her (Act. Like. A. _Gentleman_ ) and then climbs in the driver seat and turns on the engines. All the way to the restaurant Jean had chosen, Javert can’t help but thinking about what he was going to ask her tonight, imagining many different scenarios in his head. When they finally arrived, he let out a relieved breath he did not know he was holding. They stepped out of the car and entered the restaurant where Jean was already waiting for them. Paul introduced them to each other, before his best friend gave Fantine a rose, being the seductive gentleman he couldn’t help but be. Even if he knew he had nothing to fear from the lawyer, the policeman couldn’t help but put a protective arm around Fantine’s waist, feeling some tiny bits of jealousy. They all sat at the table and Jean was annoyingly excited and funny and kind and everything Paul wasn’t he realized. Would she abandon him know that she knew of a better man ? A normal one ? He tried to toss the thoughts aside but it was very difficult when most of the conversations were between Jean and Fantine while they waited for their meals after they had ordered. Paul is not used to have dinner outside, he rarely goes out, and when he does he’s just with Jean, which is totally different from what is happening right now. He manages to say a few words here and there but he stays silent for the most part for he doesn’t really know what to say and Jean and Fantine know so many things, have so many things in common that Javert doesn’t know how to react, between the jealous jerk and the stupid boy scared to lose his girl. Jean eyes him with a concerned look, before his eyes light up and he asks : 

_“So, uhm, well, how did you got back together ? I reckon you weren’t seeing each other for a while some time ago.”_ Jean suddenly says.

Javert is about to answer, annoyed, since he had told Jean about the kidnapping and the rest, but he sees his best friend shooting him a look urging him to keep quiet. Paul is confused. Until he feels Fantine hand on his, intertwining their fingers.

_“Oh actually we were both silly in the first place for not seeing each other. But then I was walking home from work and had the unfortunate luck to stumble across a criminal Paul had apparently tracked for some time and he kidnapped me. It was really scary, I really thought… Well I don’t know, that maybe I’ll just…”_ She paused, still having difficulties recalling her traumatizing experience and Javert squeezed her hand, lightly stroking the back of it with his thumb. _“Anyway, the important thing is that Paul arrived and he was so brave ! He fought against the other man, he’s my savior really, and it has already happened twice.”  
“Oh well, you helped me for the second time, don’t put all the praises on me.”_ Javert intervenes. 

She smiles before resuming talking 

_“He is so strong and courageous, I’m really lucky to know him. I really love him.”_ She finished leaning her head against his shoulder looking at him with a fond look.

Paul is overwhelmed. It’s the first time in his life someone has said such words to him. True, Jean had said nice things to him from time to time, but it wasn’t the same. He feels he doesn’t even deserve her words. And yet he’s squeezing her hand so hard, intertwining their fingers even more, glistening eyes he tries to hide by looking down. He brings her hand to his lips and presses his mouth hard on her knuckles. 

_“Just kiss her already Javert.”_ Jean breaks in, a grin on his face. 

Jean’s outburst is welcomed by two small laughs and blushes, washing out all the tension and fear that could have subsided, before they lean in for a kiss, Javert’s hand between Fantine’s cheek and neck. The policeman glance quickly to Jean, gratefulness in his eyes, understanding what Jean has done. The small but muscled and bearded man simply winks at his best friend with a smile that could be used in ads. Paul and Fantine break their kiss, staring into the other’s eyes, a small smile on both their lips. Jean can’t help grinning like a fool and clapping his hands a bit.

_“You two know you’re cute together, don’t you ?”_ He beams.

Sometimes, Javert wondered who was the most excited about his relationship with Fantine. But it was better than if he would have disagreed about his choice. After a moment, Fantine excuses herself and goes to the bathroom to rearrange her face. As soon as she disappears behind the wooden doors, Jean grabs Paul’s arm at the other end of the table, standing up a bit du to his short height.

_“Reassure me. You love her, right ?”  
“Why, yes of course. What. Are you. Doing?”_ The policeman answers, upset about the sudden outburst of his best friend.  
 _“You didn’t say you love her too.”_ He finally states.  
 _“Well she knows it, and you know I don’t really talk about my feelings.”  
“Paul **Emile** Javert,”_ Javert knows it’s never good when his best friend uses his middle name which he would preferably forget to be honest _“get your fucking act together for God’s sake. This beautiful, smart, funny and kind woman just opened up to you, she assured you of her love, thanks to me by the way but that’s not relevant here. What I mean is : you have to make efforts, you have to say those words. It is important, really man. If you truly love her, and you do, it’s obvious, just say those words.”_

Jean was may be small but he could be pretty scary and persuasive when he wanted. Javert’s nods and gulps and when Fantine comes back, both men act as if nothing had happened, both smiling to her. Their starters finally arrive and they begin to eat, still chatting though, Paul participating more this time. The rest of the dinner is spent talking, laughing, teasing on Jean’s part (why did he have to tell her about this police calendar ? I wasn’t even okay with it in the first place, they forced me to do it. And that time when he caught me singing Bryan Adams and Francis Cabrel. Curse him. Really. _Curse him_ ) and eating. While Paul and Fantine are finishing their dessert, Jean excuses himself, leaving the two lovers alone. _That’s the moment, ask her_ , the policeman thought.

_“Erm Fantine.”_ He awkwardly begins.  
 _“Yes ?”  
“Uhm well. So we’ve not been together for a very long time, I know, though it’s the longest I’ve ever been.”_ He tries to humor and she slightly smacks in the arm. _“Well, anyway. My point is, we’ve known each other for a bit longer. And uhm…”_ He finds it hard to phrase what he wants to tell her. _“It’s amazing. You, I mean. You are amazing. Before I met you I thought love was a weakness and a waste of time. But you proved me wrong. I can’t even understand what you’ve done, or why I was thinking that way but knowing you is surely the best thing that had happened to me so far. And I really do love you too ‘Tine. And so, I was wondering about something. So here.”_ He reaches his hand in the inside of his jacket before pulling out the square and flat box wrapped with gift paper. She takes it and opens it, feeling waves of mixed feelings. _“It’s a key. Take it. I want you to live with me. I want you with me every day. Every single one. I need you. And I can’t stand you living in that unhealthy flat in that unsafe neighborhood because you deserve so much better. My flat is nothing much but there’s enough space for two. Will you live with me ?”_ He still asks though she has already taken the key. 

A tear escapes her eyes before she hugs him and answers with a yes. Jean only came back in time to hear the yes, the tears and the hug. What could he be possibly thinking ?

_“Oh my god, you’re already getting married, don’t you ? Oh yeah congratulations. Jav’ you could have made it while I was there, though. Oh but anyway, your babies are gonna be so cute and rea…”_  
Javert and Fantine coughs. Glancing at each other, they then begin to laugh, leaving a confused and speechless Jean Valjean before them, a real performance. 

_“We’re just moving in together.”_ Fantine explains between two laughs. _“But well. It’s more of I am moving in officially in Paul’s flat.”_

Jean congratulates them again anyway, happy to see their relationship blossoming with the summer night heat. He’s as excited as them, really and just utterly happy to see his best friend finding a special someone, finally, to show him what happiness is. When, later in the night, Javert and Fantine come home, the young woman using her key for the first time, they quickly end up in their now shared bedroom, inaugurating the bed as a couple living together now. Several times. 

 

The end of summer is nearing and they’re still in their little bubble, as if they had just moved in together. Of course, Javert is still Javert and so his shows of affection are not really the same as any other man, but Fantine is used to it now, she knows him and she knows his ways. Paul is still working like a dog at the police station. He hopes he’ll get a promotion soon for he has already proven many times his skills and dedication to his work. He’d also like the promotion because Fantine had decided to go back to school. She had saved enough money to go to university and after talking about it with Javert who supports her completely, she has decided to take her chance in a one-year formation in management and fashion industry, purposely made for people who hadn’t made further studies and wanted to do some. She’s very excited about it all and he offers her a pretty leather schoolbag to put all she needs for her classes in it. He hopes everything will be alright for her at this school, but she’s determined and she can take care of herself, so he doesn’t worry too much. 

 

Between work and school, they have less time to spend together but every minute spent in each other’s company is held like a treasure and they both know it’s only temporary. Once Fantine would finish her school year and get the diploma, she would work but stop worrying about quizzes and essays, about learning and reading papers, about analyzing some statistic tables about shops and other things. But as worried as she is, she’s still one of the top of her class, working over and over to understand everything and be sure she’ll have good skills when the time to find a job will come. To see her dedicated and succeeding made him proud of her, he couldn’t ask for a more perfect woman. He always thought the idea of perfection unreachable. Before he met her, he had always tried, by following his strict code, to reach perfection but found himself unable to align to his standards. But now, she was his incarnation of perfection, he loved her qualities, he loved her flaws even if he wouldn’t call them that. You would thought that living together would have shown them to another light, that they would eventually settle to a more quiet relationship, passion slowing down when they would discover every little habits the other could have and that could upset them. But nothing of the sort had happened for them. They were still as passionate as the first time, living together only reinforced their feelings for each other. Paul was still guarded, he was still stern and serious, but little by little he changed and became a completely different person when he was with her, just the two of them. She found the rare CDs he owned and true there’s Bryan Adams and Francis Cabrel in the lot, just like Jean had led her to believe. She can’t help but giggle and trying to convince him to sing, recalling what the lawyer had said during their dinner. He gives in an evening he’s quite tired but relaxed and she’s favorably surprised. He has a deep and strong baritone voice, and he manages to hit most of the notes. He’s still shy though, he doesn’t really like to sing in front of someone, still thinking he’s ridiculous. But she’s there, she smiles at him and she hugs him, beginning to make them swing. This is all very ridiculous, he thought, and yet he responds to her gesture, placing his hands on her hips before turning her over so her back is pressed to his front body, swaying softly to the slow song he’s singing just to please her, his hands clasped in her lower belly. The lyrics flow out of his mouth and true, he was in _Heaven_ with her. He was finding it hard to believe sometimes but every time he wakes up beside her, every time he touches her, every minute spent in her company, he knows that it is all real. He allows himself to kiss her shoulder and neck, ghosting his lips on her white and smooth skin. 

He tries to cook for her sometimes, but everything end up burnt, mostly because he’s too distracted watching her. Except for the meat. And the pastas. That’s the two things, that basically were his major source of nutrition before he met her, he manages to cook just right and, she had to admit, perfectly. Jean comes visit them quite regularly and it’s always lively with him, telling funny stories, telling them about this new woman that arrived in the law office he works at, how beautiful and intelligent she is (of course Javert and Fantine are both grinning at that, seeing him more struck by a woman that he had been so far). Maybe this could the one for him too, Javert hopes so anyway, because even if Jean doesn’t show it, Paul knows he wants to settle down someday. He deserved to be happy after all he had done for the policeman and Fantine. 

 

Almost a year pass, Fantine going to school and Javert working at the police station, always trying to be the best as he can. He doesn’t stay as much as before though. Sure, he always stays more than his contract tells him to stay and more than the rest of his co-workers but he’s being more reasonable now that he has Fantine. He knows he has a duty to the law, but he also has a duty to Fantine to be present for her. He had seen too many times men getting involved with women before putting them in the background and letting other things being more important than their relationship. Paul couldn’t understand this. You had to be as equally involved in your work and personal life. And with Fantine, Javert couldn’t understand how you could do otherwise than treating her like a princess. The month of May comes and it’s the day of the result for Fantine. She had gone through a complete week of examination, being worried and stressed as ever, Javert trying his best to be supportive though the task is more difficult than he had thought. He can’t come with her for he’s working, but she has promised to go tell him as soon as she knew. She makes her way through the crowd and looks at the papers hung on panels. Meanwhile, Javert was back at the police station after going to see and interview a shopkeeper that had been robbed. His captain calls him in to his office and Javert obeys, wondering what this could be about, his tall and impressive frame all straighten up, as if he was in the army. 

_“Paul, you surely know Inspector Champmathieu is retiring at the end of the month.”  
“Yes sir, I’m aware.”_ He replied with all the respect he had for his captain in his voice.  
 _“Well, I was charged to name who will replace him and become inspector as well.”_ The captain paused. _“And to be clearly honest with you, I did not have to think about it long, the choice was obvious.”_

Could it be ? Could it be Javert’s captain was talking about promoting him ? Paul didn’t want to hope too much but all indicators were in his favor, if not, why bringing him here and telling him all of this ? 

_“And so, Captain, sir ?”_ He asked quietly  
 _“Well, you of course Javert. You are by far the best element here. I’ve been here for as long as I can remember and you’re really one of the very best cops I’ve met. Your dedication to this work and your unyielding determination are really admirable, as well as your young age. You’ll be the youngest inspector here and it is very rare to see young cops at that rank already. But I assured the prefect you were the most qualified person for this place.”_ He stopped, smiling warmly to the younger policeman who he had always considered like a son in the police. _“Congratulations Paul, you’re now Inspector Javert.”_

It takes some time to Javert to register all that his happening but his face finally breaks into a proud smile, shaking his superior’s hand, understanding in both their eyes. 

_“Thank you, sir. I won’t disappoint you.”_ And that’s a promise, an oath almost, the young man is making now.

The older man looks at him with a knowing glance, a small smile appearing upon his lips, sure that he made the best choice. The captain dismisses him and Javert goes back to his desk, the smile never leaving his face. The constable with whom he usually goes on patrol is the first to come and congratulate him. _He’s a good man and a good policeman_ , the new inspector thought, _he’ll go far if he keeps this up_. Paul is filling in some file for a case when the constable comes back telling him he saw Fantine outside. Javert stands up abruptly and hurries outside. He hopes she has as good news as his, but he isn’t too worried about her, she always worked hard. He’s stepping down the few steps from the entrance door, jumping the last one, to meet her and takes her hands in his, feeling exhilarated. 

_“Oh ‘Tine it’s fantastic !”_  
“Oh Paul it’s wonderful !” They said in unison, both grinning. 

They chuckled before urging the other to talk first. Which ended up in them talking at the same time again.

_“I passed top of my class !”  
“I’m promoted inspector !”_

Another chuckle, before they fall silent, still clutching each other’s hand.

_“Congratulations. I’m so proud of you. I knew you would pass them.”_ He says softly, almost quietly, always when he was complimented her, as if afraid someone else would catch them for his words were meant for Fantine only. His thumbs are gently stroking the back of her hands. She blushes, before she smiles at him lifting her head to meet his eyes :

_“Congratulations to you too sir, Inspector.”_

He smiles slightly too (I _know_ they’re watching inside), looking down into her beautiful blue eyes. He hugs briefly, deposing a quick peck on her lips he wished he could kiss properly like he wanted. She tells him she meets some friends she had made in her class in the afternoon, but still impatient to have him back at home at the end of the day. She tiptoes to put a kiss on his cheek before she leaves. Of course he glares at the colleagues he spots looking through the windows with amused and softened looks, but it’s a gentle glare. He’s accustomed to them now, and so far they’re not that bad. 

The evening that follows, Javert takes Fantine to a fancy restaurant, offering her tulips, red and yellow ones just like he had offered her when he had apologized, and a necklace. She feels too spoiled and complains she has nothing to offer him. He brushes it off, she’s the one who made efforts all year long to have this diploma. Later, when they lay in bed, restless, in each other’s embrace, they feel as if nothing has been as this perfect before. It gives Paul ideas of course. As a man who lives by the law as much as he can, it is conventional to come to this point. He doesn’t want to dwell about what could come next, what society would expect after, but right now he only thinks about this. Giving her his name. According to Jean, most of women dreamed of it as little girls and would want it after finding their “significant other”. He didn’t know if Fantine fancied it, she wasn’t like any other women after all. Surprisingly enough though, it was him who fancied it. He had find a woman who showed him love, compassion and kindness and set him free from his loneliness. She was his light and he wanted the world to know and even the world wasn’t enough for her he thought. He would have to talk about it to Jean. Jean would know how to help him. And that’s what he does when they meet the next day for lunch.

 

_“And now, raise your glass to our new inspector, Paul Javert !”_ Retiring Inspector Champmathieu says as he pushes Javert in front of everyone else. They’re at the retiring party of the old policeman that also serves as celebration for Javert’s promotion. 

Everyone present urges him to make a discourse and he would gladly be six feet under instead or saying anything in front of everyone, he’s still nervous with people listening to him unless it’s orders or police strategy he’s giving. He manages to say a few words though. He thinks it’s a disaster but everyone claps, whether because it was good or they’re just being polite he doesn’t know, but at least they clap and give him smiles. She’s here, coming to his side, offering him her support, as always. Jean is here too. He had worked several times with the police for some cases as a lawyer and since he knew Paul very well, he had showed up to the little party. He pats the new inspector’s shoulder congratulating him once again, his goofy grin on his bearded face. If Javert seems more relaxed than usual in the outside, it’s another story on the inside : he’s really nervous and try to suppress his urge to fidget with his fingers. That’s why he’s holding a glass of champagne. He never drinks and the taste is horrible, he can’t help wincing when he takes a sip, wondering what people who drinks find to alcohol, but at least it keeps him from fidgeting and reaching into the inside of his jacket pocket where a small velvet box was touching his heart through the fabric. It was the day. Today they are celebrating their one year anniversary and he wants to offer a memorable present and hopes she will give him the best of them. A simple three letters word. She’s with Pasqualine, Jean’s girlfriend, the famous beautiful and intelligent new lawyer. Their relationship was new, Pasqualine not being an easy woman to get (who’s clueless now, _uh_ ?), but had finally accepted a date with him, for his easy going behavior and looks made hard to resist to. Fantine and Pasqualine had got along instantly when they had met and they were becoming good friends. The party was in full swing and people were either dancing, talking or flirting, not really paying attention anymore to what was happening around us. This was the best time to take her away and ask her. But where ? He had not been to Champmathieu’s house before, where the party was being held, and did not know where he could take her to be in peace, just the two of them. He came to Jean, putting his hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. His anxious look told everything to the lawyer and Valjean indicated a balcony he had seen at the other end of the corridor that had led them to the main room of the party. He nodded with an encouraging look to Javert, trying to reassure him. The policeman just gulped, took a deep breath and walked to where Fantine was talking to Pasqualine. 

_“Excuse me ladies, but I’ll kidnap you Fantine if that’s alright.”_ He stated, trying to sound calm and confident.

The blonde woman smiled to the 25 years old ginger lawyer, before she slipped her in his, matching his steps that were taking them away from the crowd. 

_“Where are you taking me ?”_ She asks with a smile.  
 _“Oh er… Just wanted some time for us, far from the crowd.”_ He answers while trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

They finally arrive on the balcony and the view is gorgeous really. The old Champmathieu family’s house was outside of town, near some woods with a large and flowering garden. The sun was setting down, casting his orange rays over the place. He looks as if he’s going to say something but he finds himself unable to do so. He’s paralyzed (not now), he can’t talk. What if she says no ? What if she didn’t want this ? All those thoughts he had tried to push aside were suddenly coming back and keeping him from saying any more words.

_“Is everything okay ?”_ She asks ( _of course_ she noticed)

He doesn’t really answer, looking at his glass of champagne all of sudden. Jean says it can help. But that definitely tastes awful. But he can’t let that be a barrier to his plan. Without hesitation, but with a real horror, he drinks what is left of his glass of champagne, that is to say a lot, in one gulp. When he’s finished, after grimacing, he puts his empty glass on the rim of the balcony, trying to find his words. He hates the taste that is left in his throat but he also feels an invisible burden being lifted from him. 

_“I’m alright ‘Tine.”_ He finally replies, stroking her hand.

She still looks at him suspiciously, but says nothing. They stay in silence for a while before he talks again, determined to go through it this time :

_“So uhm today’s our anniversary.”_ He slaps himself mentally for sounding this stupid. _“You know, if someone had told me about us, about you, before that famous winter day, I wouldn’t have believed anything. I would have even threatened that person to be fairly honest. But anyway, you came into my life without warning and I’m glad you did. You’ve changed me, in many ways, and today I can’t imagine my life without you. I don’t even remember what was life before you.”_

_“Oh Paul.”_ She cuts in, feeling emotional after his speech. _“I really do think the same, really. I don’t think I would have believed it myself if someone had told me, but what is important is that we found each other and we’re here now. I hope this is the first of many anniversaries.”_ She leans her head onto his chest for a hug, before she pulls back.

_“So I have a…”_ He pauses. Calling this a gift sounding too pretentious in his ears. He tried to find another word before pursuing _“Well, I have something for you.”_ One of her eyebrows rises, intrigued about this thing could be. _“Ever since I’ve met you I felt alive. I’ve found you, I’m not alone anymore, you set me free from my solitude without me knowing I needed to be saved. You’ve changed so many things in me that I enjoy and you’ve shown me what happiness is. I love you. With all my heart, body and soul. I can’t imagine any single day without you, not a one. You make me so happy and you deserve so much. Sometimes I feel I’m not enough, sometimes I feel like it’s dream, but everything we share is real and show me just how much you mean to me.”_ He pauses, reaching his hand on the inside of his jacket to take the velvet box in hand, while kneeling before. _“Fantine, my dearest, my sweetest, Fantine. My angel and princess, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and make the happiest man alive ?”_

She’s crying, this is too much to take it all at once. A man had never said those words to her, even those she thought she had loved had always played with her in the end. And here, the man with whom she had found solace and peace and happiness was kneeling before her, asking her to become his wife and show their love to everyone else. She’s crying so much she can’t answer right away and Javert thinks he has broken her heart or offended her and he’s even more anxious, almost sure she will go by the negative answer. After a while, when she’s calmer, she kneels too. She reached her hand to cup his cheek and he immediately responds by leaning into the touch. 

_“I have one thing to ask before giving you my answer.”_  
He jerks his head, watching her intently, hanging by her ords : _“And what is it ?”_

She reaches into her purse and takes a small box wrapped in gift paper. 

_“This was supposed to be your anniversary gift. But I guess I can use it for this situation now.”_

His hands trembles, he just doesn’t know if what she says is a good sign or not. He manages to tear off the paper with unprecise fingers, and opens the box. That’s when he laughs. A good hearted laugh that also help him evacuate his anxiety. 

_“Paul Emile Javert, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband ?”_ She asks with humid eyes and a foolisj grin on her face. 

Inside her box, there’s a silver ring, with the name of the first constellation he had told her about craved on the inside. Of course it’s a really simple ring, not drawing too much attention, but it’s a ring nonetheless and it makes him laugh.

_“You sure aren’t like any other woman.”_ He says looking at her with a boyish grin that makes him look younger.   
_“So that’s a yes Inspector ?”  
“I’m still waiting for mine.”_ He states.  
 _“You dork, of course it’s yes, why would I ask otherwise ?”_ She smacks him lightly on the arm, the smile never leaving her face.   
_“So that’s a yes for me too !”_ He answers almost shouting, pulling her to him for a passionate kiss before he takes her on his back, his hand behind her knees. He laughs, he runs, he turns, he dances. He’s too happy to care about what others would think, too happy to care about being reasonable. She joins him in his celebrations and they soon runs everywhere in the main room screaming that they’re going to get married, drinking too much, Javert forgetting about the taste. Jean would give anything in the world to take a photograph of this very instant. First because the scene is ridiculously funny and cute, and two because he has never seen Javert happier since they had known each other and he wants to remember that. 

 

Therefore, three months later, Jean, being a dedicated best man, makes sure to hire a professional photographer to whom he asks to make as much photos as possible. He never wants he, nor his best friends, to forget about their grins and their loving looks, about how beautiful and perfect they are on that day and will surely continue to be from now on, about that long and passionate kiss that almost shocked the priest, about the face Javert makes when he’s waltzing with her, trying his hardest not to walk on her feet. Jean makes sure everything is perfect about the reception they have planned because he wants them to remember this day forever, he wants his best friends to have the most memorable wedding of all time, no matter if the guests are few for they have no remaining family. Because after all, their family is right there, with the people who came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND CUT ! Wow that was long and intense ! Those dorks really gave me feels while I was writing, I was kind of obsessed with them thinking about new ideas to add in the story at every hour of the day. I really hop you enjoy it !! Don't forget to let me know what you think by leaving kudos and/or leaving me a comment, it would mean the world to me, honestly, and you would make my day (I'll even give you cookies as thank you-s !). As for the story I also have an info for you : so I firstly planned it in 2 parts, but seeing how much I was writing and how/when I wanted it to end, I decided to cut in 3 parts. So there's a third part that I'll write, that should be focusing on Javert and Fantine's married life and their children, Grantaire and Cosette. I hope to write this soon, but I must tell you that I'll first write Chapter 2 of Salade de Fruits so this might come a bit later. Please let me know in the comment how you feel about this :) ! Anyway, have a good day/night I hope you liked this second chapter !

**Author's Note:**

> And so here we are, end of Part 1 *badam* ! Doesn't seem that good for the moment between the two of them, does it ? Anyway, if you're still here, that you didn't quit this fic out of boredom, THANK YOU ! This story means the world to me, I love Javert I think he deserves more love and I love writing him !! If you enjoyed this first part, please leave kudos or comments, I'll give you cookies and hugs and it would really make my day !! I love you guys and I hope to see you soon for the second part :D !!!!


End file.
